


Basement Ghost Singing

by dreamdeaddreams



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdeaddreams/pseuds/dreamdeaddreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being kicked out of his house, Frank is invited to live in his friend Matt's basement, right under the room of his younger sister, Rave, who Frank has had a crush on for years. A song fic based off the song "Basement Ghost singing" by Armor for Sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basement Ghost Singing

I'd been living in her basement for years, but she didn't know, she didn't care, she was just there to be there. She was the angel that haunted my dreams, even thought lately they've been nightmares. The boards above my head began to creak, my heart creaked as well, filled with pain and aching to be with her. But it wasn't ment to be. I flopped back onto the coffee stained mattress and closed my eyes as I ran my hands over my eyes. The phone upstairs rang, I didn't care,  
I was in an 'I'm nothing' mood, wallowing in my self pitty and depression.  
"Hello, this is Rave." I heard her voice above me, my heart thumped and crashed.  
_Not mine, not mine, never will, never will_  
I rolled over and began to try and smother myself with my mattress.  
"FRANK?" My face shot up as she called my name, I wanted to scream I LOVE YOU I wanted to yell that since my best friend, Matt's family had taken me in, I'd loved her.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I yelled back with a snotty tone in my voice  
"Gerard's on the phone!" She yelled back as I picked up the receiver.  
"Hey Frank." I heard him say  
"Hey."  
"What's happening? Ask her out yet?"  
"No." I sat up and turned so that my legs skimmed the cold, grey cement floor.  
"Oh, tough dude, I heard Mikey say that she's been going after Kyle Paymont."  
"Shut up, is that all you had to call about?" I said kicking off on of my black and red VANs and throwing it agianst the cold stone wall  
"Naw, can you ask Matt if we could have pratice there tonight."  
"Why didn't you just call him."  
"I dunno."  
"What ever, he doesn't care." I said not even bother asking, I knew he wouldn't care.  
"Alright, be there in a couple hours, bye."  
"Yeah, bye."  
I slammed the phone down.  
I heard the creaking agian, her room was right above mine, I could hear her, smell her, I was so close to her, but all she knew was that I was The Dude that Lived in her Basment. I ignored the nagging thought and went on with my routen, this is the time where I just sit here, thinking with my eyes closed. I heard her music upstairs, I wanted so badly to be up there with her, talking to her, but I knew better, I had to stay out of her way, I had to keep my mouth closed, she didn't need anymore noise in her life.  
I missed her, we use to be close, but then my feelings got the best of me and I became a fearful hermit.  
I sighed, this sucked, this sucked hardcore.  
I closed my eyes, I saw her face, I heard her voice singing,  
Soon I was singing it too, it was catchy.  
_"I sang a song to you through the floor  
To reach you upstairs  
I thought I heard you call out for more  
I know that's crazy  
I'm pretty sure that I'm lost again  
It won't get through to you  
I won't get through  
I think I won't get through..."_  
The clicking of heels caught my attention.  
"Don't stop singing." I heard her say, my eyes shot open.  
"What did you say?" I asked agian, thinking that this was another one of those nightmares where she told me I was dumb, or she had a boyfriend.  
"I like your singing, don't stop." she said coming closer.  
The way she walked, the way she was dressed in her pink and black plaid skirt, her pink and black tie, everything about her made my heart melt  
_"I hear you footsteps,  
Move the floor boards above my head,  
I hope you know that I'm down here,  
Just for you..."_  
I looked straight into her dark green eyes, we were now face to face. My heard was pounding like none other as I slowly brushed a lock of her short black hair out of her face.  
"Frank..." she began but I could help myself,  
I plunged straight into her lips with all my emotions on sleeve.  
It burned, but cooled my body.  
I pulled back.  
She looked stunned.  
"...Dinner's ready." She said blinking a couple of times.  
I could feel my face turning red. How could I've been so stupid? There was no love here.  
But the thing was I didn't want to keep it inside anymore.  
Her eyes pained.  
"Rave-"  
But before I could finish she shot forwards, pressing her soft white lips to mine.  
As she backed away, her cheeks flushing, she finished my scentence.  
"I love you."


End file.
